Kyoshi High
by n3rdchik
Summary: AU  High school drama fic for lack of a better description.  Sokka and Toph centric.
1. In the Hall

AN: Avatar:TLA is property of Nickelodeon - this story is written for fun. 

Chapter 1

"Earth to Sokka! Sokka!" Toph followed up her bellow with a quick jab of a screwdriver to Sokka's All-Star sole.

"Hey!" Sokka's voice was muffled. He was still underneath the small Chevy, changing the oil. He slid out and glared at Toph with a grease smeared scowl. "What?"

"Snoozles, the bell has rung. As much as you'd like to mess with contraptions, I know you aren't going to miss Pizza Day in the cafeteria." Sokka grabbed a rag and wiped his hands off. He started to whoop with delight, but then stopped. He looked at his best friend.

"Actually, Toph – Katara isn't feeling well. She didn't make it to school this morning. I was going to run home during lunch and check on her." He threw his tools in the box on the floor, stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. _And stop at the old Mechanists shop and see if I can pick up some extra hours. I don't _care _what the doctors cost. She needs to see one._ Toph grabbed his wrist, she swiveled her head listening for other students. And waited until the last one's footsteps started to fade.

"Spill it, Snoozles."

"Well, I am a big brother, and my baby sister…."

"I may be a 'clueless freshman', but I know a very worried Sokka voice when I hear it. What's up, Meathead?" Sokka let out a sigh.

"Katara quit swim team."

"Huh? Is that it? Sweetness bailed on team? Sounds like more her issue than yours. Or is your Kendo team thinking you are going to bail too?"

"Do you really think Katara would just _arbitrarily _quit swim team? She's been training for the team since before she could walk. She prefers swimming to walking, actually. And.." Sokka paused, surprised at how hard the next words were to form. "…she didn't bother to mention it to me."

"Well, it isn't like you are her dad. She didn't have to ask permission." Toph sometimes found the big brother routine tiring.

"She didn't want me to find out. She's been still packing her swim bag and leaving at practice times. You know how I found out? That new kid – the one who is on both the diving team and is on the Kendo squad? He asked me why Katara quit, since most people though she had a chance to medal this year!! Something's not right. Usually, she is always at Aang's or Suki's house or with her swim friends. But now she is always begging off sick and spending time alone in her room." Sokka took a deep breath and let it out. " So you want me to get you some pizza before I head out? I'll make sure it is onion free."

"Nice change of subject, Meathead. Yeah, you can or talk Twinkletoes into fetching it. . Don't worry about next period. I'll finish the Chevy and you know Mr. Quin won't even notice." She let go of his wrist and punched him the shoulder. "Now c'mon let's get to lunch."

Sokka and Toph walked down the hall. Toph carried a white cane, but grabbed Sokka's shirt at the elbow rather than use it. Sokka was one of the few people she ever let guide her. But that way he could whisper where her cane would be of more use. It was October, and most students learned to give them a wide berth for fear of the mysterious tripping accidents or the way hats usually went flying when the duo walked past.

"You know, blue is your color. It matches your aura." A brown haired girl in a cheerleading uniform bounced up to them. "And your eyes, Sokka."

"Not in the mood, Ty Lee." Sokka growled. She just smiled and put her hands on his shoulders and then reached back to tug playfully on his ponytail.

"I know something that will change that frowny face. Let's ditch short stuff, and I will show you. I don't see what you see in her, anyway – she's a freshman. And blind." The last part was said in a loud stage whisper that turned in to a high pitch whine. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Toph had put her cane down on Ty Lee's foot, twice.

"Geez, sorry Loopy. I _forgot_ I can't see." The cane found Ty Lee's shin. "Oops! I just have such a hard time getting around." Toph managed to get a few more wacks in before Ty Lee retreated. As she flounced back down the hall, she called "Later, cutie!" Sokka just snorted. Toph brushed her long black bangs that fell into her eyes.

"What a psycho. Even if I pretended to be your girlfriend, I doubt Loopy there would get a clue and back off."

"You can be my girlfriend anytime, if I get to see that cane connect to her shins again. You really should think about Kendo – I think you'd manage to kick some butt." Toph let out a chuckle.

"Hey Sokka! Toph!" A bald boy in a bright orange t-shirt, un-buttoned white dress shirt and brown cargo pants ran up. "Suki and Haru have managed to hold on to the picnic table under the big tree outside. I am supposed to track down you and Katara. We can all have lunch over there."

"Aang, Katara's sick… " Sokka started. Aang's face pulled into a worried frown. He opened his mouth to ask a question. Toph took a $20 bill from the back pocket of her jeans and shoved it into his stomach. He made an "oof" sound. Toph ordered,

"Twinkletoes – Pizza – pepperoni, no sausage, no onions – NOT a single one, got it? And a soda. Put your speedy little legs to good use. Move!" She turned to Sokka. "The picnic table is on the other side of the grounds from the parking lot, so I will say hi to Suki and Haru for you." She walked away, yelling over her shoulder in a mocking voice. "Later, cutie"


	2. Lunchtime

A/N: A big thanks to my first two reviewers: **nerf-or-nothing** and **PsicKat.** Now I understand how authors live for reviews. It is like crack!

Just want to credit shinigamiKLOU over at Deviant Art for getting my brain pumping on an 'alternative' style Sokka. shinigamiklou.deviant art/ Avatar-Punk-Rock-Sokka-47147124

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sokka made his way down to the parking lot. He mentally rehearsed the speech he planned to give his sister. He was almost to his beat-up black pickup truck, when he heard a voice call out his name. He cringed inwardly, and kept walking.

"So… You going to Iroh's to pick up a sandwich? I'll come too." It was Hahn, a first class jerk and third rate moocher. When Hahn wasn't making snide remarks about Toph, he bummed rides from Sokka and trying to talk him into fixing his scooter that he repeatedly crashed.

"Actually, Hahn, I am going home. "

"Ok. You can drop me at Iroh's on the way." Sokka shrugged. It would be easier to just drop Hahn off than to tell him off. He could always take it out on Hahn later, at Kendo practice. Hahn let himself in the passenger side. "So, are you ready for the rank tournament Friday? I am looking to pounding Suki into next week."

"Dream on, Hahn. You know the competition is for second place. And it is going to be between me and Scary Goth Girl." The Kendo team always staged a practice tournament to determine the order in which they compete. Suki was world class – a _San-dan_, which was comparable to a 4th degree black-belt, and planning to test for her next degree very soon. No one on the team held a rank even close. Sokka thought he was next best on the squad and could probably qualify for _Sho-dan_, which was two grades below Suki.

"Scary Goth Girl? You mean Mai? She is _hawt._"

"There is no accounting for some people's taste." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy with a blind freshman girlfriend."

"Whatever." Sokka growled and glared at Hahn. "She's my best friend." Hahn gulped and changed the subject.

"How do you think the new kid will place? He's pretty good." Sokka just shrugged. He was done talking. Hahn looked nervously around. Glancing at the hole in the dashboard, he whined, "No tunes, yet? It has been like a month since your radio was stolen."

"I have better things to do with my money." Sokka grumbled, and thought. _When, I actually have money._

"Dude, you girlfriend is rich. She could at least get you one – she should be grateful that you even look at her. I don't know what you see in her, but her connections are some serious perks." Sokka stomped on the brake and turned to scowl at him.

"Usually, Hahn. People don't insult the _friends_ of the person giving them a ride."

"Chill, Dude. Just sayin'. You are a senior and captain of the Kendo team. Girls flip for guys who fight. You don't have to settle for some blind freshman – no matter how long she has been in your auto-shop classes."

"Out."

"C'mon dude." Hahn put up his hands in an appeasing manner.

"Get out. I'll kick your ass later in practice"

"Can't you take a joke?"

"About my friends? No." Sokka poked Hahn in the chest. "Out."

"Ha-ha. Sorry. You made your point. Me bad." Hahn looked concerned. Looking out the window, "It is a long way to Iroh's."

"You better get walking." Hahn slowly slid out of the pickup. The second his door shut, Sokka gunned the engine and pulled away.

Sokka was fuming, but he did reach below his seat to flick a switch. All the sudden his vehicle was awash in a guitar solo. He smirked – Hahn couldn't even find the radio. He listened to music and tried to readjust his mood. He was just passing Iroh's when his cell phone rang. He pulled in the parking lot, flipped off the stereo and flipped up his phone.

"Snoozles! Sugar Queen decided to grace us with her royal presence today after all. She is right here, sharing a pizza with Twinkletoes!"

"Katara is with you!?!"

"Uhm, that's what I said."

"Toph, do you think you could pass the phone to my poor, sick baby sister, so I can scream err… talk to her?" Sokka's voice sounded eerily calm.

"Why did you think I called? Can I put it on speaker? I don't want to miss this."

"I'll fill you in later, Toph."

"You are not fun."

"If you pass the phone, I'll tell you what I did to Hahn…" Sokka immediately heard Toph yell.

"Katara – phone."

"Hi, this is Katara."

"I thought you were sick." Sokka's tone came out more heated than he meant.

"I see you are ecstatic that I started to feel better." Katara snapped. "and I have a test in History today. I'd come if I were dead."

"But I am on way home to check on you."

"I appreciate your concern."

"Will you be going to swim practice this afternoon?" Sokka heard Katara gasp over the phone and then _thought_ he heard her eyes narrow. The next words were spoke as if spilled on brittle ice.

"I can take care of myself, Sokka."

"That's not what I asked, sister. I know you quit swim team and I know you haven't been yourself lately. Katara, I am worried. Okay? We'll talk later. We need to talk."

"Fine." Katara added distantly, "Here's Toph."

"So, what unfortunate event befell Senor Hot Air?"

"I'll tell you next hour, Toph. I am at Iroh's so I am going to grab lunch."

"Later, Snoozles." Toph hung up.

Sokka walked into Iroh's – a local coffee/tea shop that had recently opened. They sold large sandwiches for a good price and had fast become popular with the students in the area. Iroh the proprietor's friendly manner and thoughtful advice were even better than the food. As usual, the place was packed. Sokka ordered and then looked around for a seat to wait for his takeout. There were only two seats empty - one next to a frumpy older woman who was typing with one hand and holding a latte in the other. The other was next to a familiar looking boy with unruly black hair and a red hoodie sweatshirt. He was bent over a book. Sokka recognized him as the new kid from the Kendo team. He went over and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey." The gravelly voice answered back. The guy looked up with startling golden eyes. Sokka felt a jolt of intensity as they pierced his blue ones. Sokka knew about the scar that covered the left side of his face, but it shocked him just the same and unwittingly his eyes flicked towards it.

"You're Zardo…? No, Zimko…."

"Zuko."

"Oh yeah, Zuko." Sokka laughed weakly. "Never can remember names." An uncomfortable silence passed and Zuko brought up his book again.

"You ready for the rank tournament tomorrow? Lots of people are curious about where you are going to place. Most of the Seniors have been on the team for a while and we know where we all stand, ya know? You are really the only unknown quantity."

"I know I am ahead of you." Zuko rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Sokka just stared at him in shock. He had been trying to be friendly.

"It was fire."

"What?!?"

"You are staring at my scar. I'm answering before you ask in an attempt to avoid further conversation."

"Whatever. Have it your way, you arrogant angry jerk." Sokka got up, and walked over to the counter to wait for his sandwich. While he waited, he caught Zuko giving him an angry glance every so often. He subconsciously tugged at his earrings. His right ear was pierced up the back of the lobe. It gave him an idea; an idea to get the last word. He tried not to snicker out loud. After his sandwich came, he walked towards Zuko. He leaned over and whispered.

"Seven." Zuko looked up, startled. He scowled in confusion.

"Piercings. I saw you counting. Five ear. One eyebrow." Sokka smiled evilly, and leaned into Zuko. "An one you can't see." Zuko sputtered and turned the color of his shirt.

Sokka chuckled and walked out the door.


	3. Friday Kendo Practice

A/N: Avatar:TLA is property of the geniuses at Nickelodeon.

This chapter has much more exposition in it – but I promise the next couple of chapters will include the hi-jinx of Sokka and Toph!

Chapter 3 – Friday Kendo Practice

**XXOXOXOXOXOXX**

Katara had stopped avoiding Sokka long enough to show up to watch the mini-tournament the Kendo squad was staging. She had even agreed to go out with everyone to the dollar theater and the all-night dinner afterwards. She sat on the bleachers, lounging with Aang, Toph, and Haru. Sokka had yet to catch her for a moment to talk. He had a break, but was too tired to walk over to the bleachers – he had fought 5 bouts already. The first two were against newcomers to the sport. He had won the bouts easily. He had let Hahn score a point, since he had been concentrating on making the blows _hurt_, rather than watching his guard. He was able to turn his concentration around and score the two points required for a win in quick succession. The bout with Suki went as he had suspected, though it lasted longer then the last time they fought. Mai was the most difficult; she had a wicked quick lunge. He was pressed, but managed to get a point in with a sharp forearm strike before time ran out. Zuko was almost finished schooling Hahn, and he would fight Sokka next. If Zuko won, he get to face Suki for the first competition slot. Zuko managed a second point quickly, ending the match. Sokka stood up. He grabbed his _shinai_, the bamboo katana used in Kendo fencing. This shinai had been his father's, and one of the few things with sentimental value. He stretched it over his head and bounced, loosening himself up.

"Prolonging your doom?" Zuko's gravelly voice broke his concentration.

Sokka called back serenely. "Patience is key to the Kendo mind." He walked up and bowed to the coach. Both Zuko and Sokka walked to their places, bowed and started the match. A loud, energetic yell distracted most of the spectators.

"Give me a S!" Ty Lee had leaped into the gym, waving pom-poms. "Give me an O!" Zuko seized the moment to lunge at Sokka. He was barely able to hold him off. The grappled, chests just inches away from each other.

"Make that a double K!" Ty Lee bellowed. Sokka was sure Zuko could see the embarrassed flush through the steel bars in his helmet.

"My, my someone is popular." Zuko landed a forearm strike.

"And Shake it for your A! Go Sokka!!!!!" Ty Lee clearly did not get that Zuko had just scored.

"Sokka Sok--" Ty Lee's voice cut out. Sokka didn't dare turn around, just sent mental thanks to Toph for whatever she was doing at the moment to get the Bubbly Stalker to stop.

Their shinai cracked sharply as they collided. Sokka lunged, but was stopped and barely missed a strike aimed at his throat. Sokka shook his head trying to regain his concentration. He risked a glance over to where Ty Lee had started to cheer and bit back a laugh as he saw a pink gym shoes and long legs sticking out of a crate where they kept basketballs.

"What are you laughing at, peasant?" Zuko demanded. Sokka answered the only way he could. The setup was perfect.

"You."

"Arrggghhh!!!!!" Zuko lunged at him. This time Sokka got a blow in. For the rest of the match, Zuko attacked constantly. Sokka was successfully holding off his attack, but was unable to launch his own. Then all the sudden, Zuko landed a second point, ending the match

"I told you would rank you. Step aside, _Capitan._"

Sokka slumped dejectedly to the bench where his teammates were waiting. Suki walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Wow Sokka – that was the best defense techniques I've seen you use yet." Sokka took off his helmet and smiled weakly.

"I'm waiting." Zuko hadn't bothered leaving the ring.

"Wow, Suki. Someone is sure eager for punishment. Go spank 'em." Sokka glared at Zuko.

"Her, and what army?"

"Clearly, you haven't been paying attention…" Sokka began heatedly.

"Thank you Sokka, but I can stand up for myself." Suki said evenly, then turning to Zuko, "Let's make this quick so you can un-bunch your panties."

"Oooooo….." Most of the crowd whistled their approval.

It was over quickly – Zuko lunged, Suki countered and struck a point. Zuko lunged again, Suki countered again and struck another point. The match was over in 20 seconds.

"Thanks for the workout, tough guy. Though, you may need to work on your _stamina_." Suki bowed, ignoring the cheers, and headed to the girls changing room. Zuko just stood there.

Sokka started to clean up and put away the equipment. He raised an eyebrow at a few of the freshmen teammates who were trying to nonchalantly walk to the changing room. They got the hint and started carrying the equipment to the closet. Toph came up to him.

"That was a thing of beauty." She giggled. "you should have heard…" Zuko broke his reverie with a sharp intake of breath and stomped to the boys changing room.

"What was that?"

"The new kid, with Suki issues." Sokka watched Zuko walk away.

"What is it with all the man-babies? Do they all have to lose to Suki and throw a fit before they understand how good she is?" Toph wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Uhm, yeah. It is a kind of a guy right of passage." Sokka painfully remembered Suki having to give _him_ an attitude adjustment when he first arrived. "So what is this thing of beauty?"

"Ty Lee, in a basketball cart. Katara even helped."

"She what?!?"

"She helped with the strategic placement of the cart, Aang distracted the psycho, and Haru and I assisted her in…" Sokka glanced over to where Mai was helping Ty Lee out.

"You are the best, Toph."

"I know. I'll add it to the list of things you owe me for."

"Ty Lee is almost out; I am going to escape to the locker room now. See you in a few minutes."

"Ok, Meathead. Smell ya later."

Sokka had finished with his shower when he was startled by embarrassed yelps of surprise from other teammates.

"Grow up, it is not like I can see anything. Snoozles, where are you?"

"Over here, Toph."

"I need your electrical tape and a Phillips head screwdriver, stat." Sokka went through his bag. You can have the tape, but my tools are in the truck – can you make due with my Leatherman?"

"Sure thing, Meathead." Sokka handed the tools over. Toph uncharacteristically shook his hand. He encountered a small square of paper that he quickly palmed. "Well, I solemnly swear I am up to no good. TTFN!"

Some of the freshman boys were still whimpering at the fact there was a _girl_ in the locker room. Toph just snorted and said. "Cheer up babies, it isn't like I have to _feel_ my way out."

Sokka finished dressing and then started putting his gear in his bag. He leaned into his locker and quickly opened the note. He recognized Katara's neat, loopy handwriting.

_S- Invite Zuko to the movies. Suki wants him to come – but don't tell him she does!!!!! –K_

Sokka ripped up the note. He would never understand women. Now he'd have to look for the Angry Jerk, who conveniently was not in the changing room. Sokka grabbed up his gear and with a nod to his teammates, left in the direction of the parking lot.

He looked around, trying to remember if Zuko had a car. He reached his own truck and tossed his gear in the bed. His _shinai,_ he carefully put in the cab. As he headed back to the school to report his failure to the girls, Sokka spotted Zuko leaning against the school by the door. He had walked right past him a few minutes ago. Sokka attempted an awkward wave.

"Hey." He was met with sullen silence. Sokka tried again. "Hey, a bunch of us are headed to the movies and then to dinner. You are welcome to come…"

"I am not in the mood." Sokka stared at him. "You might have noticed a lost… to a _girl_."

"A girl who is a 4th level dan. Get over it."

"You wouldn't understand; it is a matter of honor." Zuko growled.

"Honor?! " Sokka sputtered. "And pouting over a match is honorable?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"It could be worse. I got beat by some sexist emo jerk."

"I am not a sexist jerk! And I am not emo!"

"Could've fooled me." Sokka started getting upset, but remembered he was supposed to persuade Zuko joining his friends, though he strongly suspected they would regret the invitation. "So… Are you going to join us?"

"Of course he will!" a kind enthusiastic voice called out.

Both Zuko and Sokka jumped. A portly old man with a long beard was coming up the walk.

"Uncle?!?" Zuko said.

"Mr. Iroh?" Sokka suddenly recognized the sandwich shop owner.

"Why hello, young man. Sokka isn't it?" Sokka nodded. "Can I ask that you give my nephew a ride to the shop at the end of the evening.?"

"Uhm, sure." Sokka was not quite sure how Iroh knew his name.

"Uncle!!!" Zuko sounded petulant. "Aren't you here to pick me up?"

"I was, but I know young men much prefer the company of beautiful young ladies on a Friday night. " He turned to the crowd that had just come out of the school. "Good evening, Miss Toph, Miss Suki, and you must be Miss Katara. Nice to meet you, but I must be going. I now have an opportunity to grab a game of Pai Sho over at the club. Have a great time with your friends, Zuko!"


	4. Dinner

AN: Don't own it, still love it.

Writing Zuko is a lot harder than I thought he'd be, he is so socially inept. I am going to try and make the story a little eaiser to read by breaking up the sections. Thanks for all the feedback!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The group stood in the parking lot and stared at each other. All the girls had changed into Friday night wear. Suki had on a green tank top and blue jeans. Large silver hoops hung down past her short red bob. Her kanji tattoo peeked out scandalously from her shoulder. Toph was wearing her favorite outfit – a fitted black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones embroidered on the front and cargo pants. They were actually cargo shorts, but on Toph, they fell to the middle of her shins. She had obviously been double teamed – her normal bun and green bandanna style had been replaced with a braid coiled into a bun and speared with hair sticks. However, Katara and Suki hadn't been able to convince her to part with her green and yellow argyle knee socks and combat boots. As Katara's brother, Sokka was relieved to see his sister in a baggy t-shirt rather than a tank and jeans, until he noticed the shirt he was wearing…

"Hey! Ka-tar-a! That's my Red Elvises Shirt!!!"

"It isn't like you can wear both at once." Katara pointed to his own Red Elvises workshirt.

"You should've asked." Sokka pouted. Katara smiled devilishly.

"Ok." She grasped the edges like she was going to take it off.

"No! No! Stop!" Sokka waved his arms frantically. "That's OK. Just don't mess it up." Huffed Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I won't spill Bar-B-Q sauce all down the front – if you know what I mean. It took forever to get the stain out. In fact I deserve a chance to wear it.."

"Well, alrighty then." Aang spoke up, "I'm hungry – let's skip the movie and go eat."

"Anything involving food is fine by me." Sokka smiled.

"I am not going to miss the movie." Toph said with a wry smile.

"Ok. Silverman's it is." Suki smiled. "Sokka and I are the only one's with wheels, right? That puts the dynamic duo and Aang in Sokka's truck and Katara, Haru and you in mine." She grabbed Zuko's arm. His eyes widened and he blushed a bit, but didn't shake Suki off.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sokka, Toph and Aang loaded up in the truck.

"So why is that Zuko guy coming? He looks like he'd rather be walking on rusty nails?" Aang looked confused.

"Because Warrior Princess has hot pants for him."

"Oh." Aang's confusion didn't let up. "I'll never understand girls. Didn't they fight during the match?"

"Aang – It is Kendo, they are supposed to fight." Sokka sighed. "I think Suki is attracted to him because," Sokka's voice dropped to a spooky tone. "he is dark and mysterious and brooding. " Then he returned to his normal sarcastic voice. "When she sees that he is rude, angst-y and oversensitive – she'll drop 'im." "Shouldn't we warn her?"

"Ha! No!" Sokka laughed. Aang just look confused.

"Meathead learned his lesson already." Toph piped in. "He tried to 'warn' Sugar Queen about that Jet kid – and it just made her run straight to that delinquent."

"Ohhhhh… "

Sokka scowled at the mention of the name. "Even though I thought I wanted to kill him for making Katara cry – I never really wanted him to die."

"That kinda happens when you get in a shoot out with the police." Toph put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "So Snoozles, what are we going to do to make Zuko cry?"

"Awww, that would be too easy. Let's see how red we can keep him."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

At the restaurant, they were regulars. One of Suki's friends was their waitress. She brought over drinks with the menus.

"Let's see if I remember this right. Toph gets the chocolate shake. Suki, here is your mango soda. Aang and Sokka – here is you iced tea. I brought an extra set of sugar packets. 'Ru – your root beer. Sorry, Katara – no fresh lime soda today. What can I get you and the new guy?"

Zuko spoke up. "Latte."

Sokka arched his eyebrow. "Latte? That's manly." Zuko reddened.

Reaching over Haru, Katara punched Sokka. "And your tea-flavored sugar water is _so much more manly_. Sorry Song, I'll have a lemonade or whatever is sour."

"So, what is everyone doing this weekend?" Suki smiled at Zuko, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Aang and I are going down to the thrift store to look for stuff to make Halloween costumes." Katara volunteered.

"Yeah, I am going to go as an old man." Aang smiled. "What about you, young lady?" His old-man voice was directed at Suki.

"You get one guess, old man."

"Uhm, Dojo?" Haru guessed.

"That was a rhetorical question, Genius." Toph knocked on his forehead. "Is there any Saturday in the last 14 years that she hasn't?"

"What about you Haru?" Aang asked quickly.

"Working in Dad's mine – the cash can't hurt."

"Zuko?"

"Same as Haru, working.

"Where do you work?"

"Uncle Iroh's."

"Iroh is your Uncle?" Toph, uncharacteristically squealed. "You are so lucky!" Zuko shrugged. "Uncle is nice, but I am hardly lucky. And you?"

"Meathead here is working in the morning, and then we have tickets to…"

"Put the Hurt" Sokka gestured as he spoke.

"in the Dirt!"

Then both Toph and Sokka yelled "Earth Rumble 8!!!!!" and gave each other a high five. Katara leaned over to Zuko who looked rather shocked.

"Toph and Sokka are huge mud wrestling fans. Totally lacking culture, it is right up their alley." Toph let out a huge burp.

"Good one, Toph"

"Grow up!" Both Katara and Suki bit back, while smiling.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They ordered and the food came quickly. Zuko just stared at the long time friends, no one kept their hands on their own food. Aang took the onions off of Toph's burger and put them on his tomato and cheese sandwich. Katara helped herself to Haru's onion rings and Sokka's fries. Even Suki snagged the cherry tomatoes off of Katara's salad.

"Zuko, why are you eating your fries with a fork?" Sokka teased.

"Because, I am not a barbarian." He said imperiously.

"Forgive us for offending your dainty sensibilities, Sparky." Toph snipped.

He looked up. Both Suki and Katara looked a little self conscious, fries in hand. Zuko sighed.

'"Sorry. I was required to be a little more… formal growing up. It is a tough habit to break."

"Toph broke it in .09 seconds!" Aang chuckled.

"I have better things to store in my brain. The correct placement of the dessert fork pales in comparison to replacing a carburetor or the line up of …"

"Earth Rumble 8!!!!" Sokka joined in.

"Speaking of dessert…." Katara's eyes lit up. "The usual?"

"But of course, my dear." Sokka responded in a fake accent. "Are you going to finish that first?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dessert came in the form of a "Quart Sundae", a huge ice cream sundae served in a quart measuring cup and seven spoons. Before Song could even put it down, Sokka grabbed the cherry off the top.

"Open up Toph, I saved the cherry from the devious and sneaky Aang." She obediently opened her mouth for Sokka to toss the cherry in.

"Hah! No cherry for you, Twinkletoes!" Toph said with her mouth full. Everyone, with the exception of Zuko dug in. Suki scooped up a large spoonful and tried to feed Zuko. His good eye opened wide in surprise as a dripping spoonful of chocolate sauce, whip cream and ice cream came up to his face. He shook his head. Suki shrugged and lowered the spoon, not before putting some whip cream on his nose.

"Suit yourself." Zuko dabbed his nose with his napkin. He took a bill from his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"I need some air." And he walked out of the restaurant.


	5. Confusion

Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback.

**XOXOXOXOX**

They watched Zuko exit the restaurant. Suki stood up.

"Excuse me. Katara?" Katara stood up and headed in the direction of Suki and the women's restroom.

"You going to follow Toph?" Aang asked quietly.

"Are you kidding me, Twinkletoes? The situation was uncomfortable the first time, I am not going to re-hash it. Though it _might_ be entertaining to know what they are planning." She got up and made her way to the restroom.

"Somebody should talk to Zuko." Aang toyed with his straw and looked at Sokka.

"Why me?" Sokka stuck out his lip.

"You have the most in common – senior, kendo teammate, boy." Haru ticked off the obvious. Sokka rolled his eyes and got up and went outside.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Sokka stood in the darkened parking lot, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He thought about what he could say other than _stop being a jerk._ He didn't know much, or anything, about Zuko. He had recently transferred into his school, he was on the diving team and kendo team, and he had an uncle. Sokka shrugged. He looked around for Zuko. A small flicker caught his eye. Zuko was sitting on a concrete parking curb in the back park of the lot. He was flicking a Zippo lighter on and off. He had a cigarette clamped in his lips. Sokka walked over. The strong odor of cloves tingled his nostrils.

"Apparently, when you said you needed air – 'fresh air' was the furthest thing from your mind." Sokka sat down next to Zuko. Zuko flicked an imaginary dust particle from his jeans.

"Want one?"

"Yeah, but yell if you see Katara coming. She'll kick my ass if she sees me."

Zuko reached into his hoodie pocket, took out the box and flipped it open. Sokka took one. Zuko didn't hand over the Zippo like Sokka expected, but snapped his wrist flicking open and igniting the lighter at the same time. Sokka put the cigarette in his lips. To steady the flame, he grabbed Zuko's wrist and lit the cigarette. His wrist was warm, almost feverish, to the touch. Once lit, he released Zuko's hand. He blew the smoke through his nose and then started a fit of coughing. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were traffic and the metallic clicks of the lighter as Zuko rhythmically flicked it on and off. Zuko was the first to speak.

"I suppose you were sent out here to either read me the riot act or tell me to go away."

"Neither."

"Huh? I am sure everyone hates me by now." Sokka snorted.

"Stop the dramatics, emo-boy."

"Stop calling me that. I am not emo!" Zuko tapped ash onto the pavement.

"Then what's the deal? Why did you freak out over a bit of ice cream?"

"I did not _freak out._"

"Then what happened?!"

The question was met with a shrug and silence by Zuko. Sokka rubbed the bridge of his nose and mentally cursed Aang and Haru for sending him out here… And Suki – because this was all her fault. He coughed and asked.

"Is it Suki?"

"Just because I lost to her, doesn't mean she can treat me like a baby!"

"Huh?"

"Giving me a ride, sitting next to me, _feeding me._ Gah! Humiliating."

Sokka slapped his forehead. "Uhm, moron. _She_ _likes you."_

"Likes me?" Zuko turned to look at him in utter confusion.

"Yes, as in was flirting and wanted to date you." Sokka stared at Zuko. Zuko snuffed his cigarette on the street and ran his fingers through his hair. Sokka continued. "Generally, smiling, joking and wanting you by them are a good indications that a girl likes you, not wants to torture you."

"Oh." Zuko said softly. Sokka just ground his cigarette into the pavement.

"Yo, Snoozles!" Toph's brassy voice broke the silence.

"Over here Toph. About 20 yards at 10 o'clock." Toph made her way over. Her nose wrinkled.

"That is a nasty habit boys. You are lucky I am not Katara." She sat down on the curb next to Sokka. "Apparently, I am a messenger service. Everyone else decided to go to the movie like we planned. Katara is staying over at Suki's tonight."

"Did they leave already?" Sokka asked.

"They were in paying up when I was sent on my errand. Katara has you covered Sokka." Toph sighed. "I have had enough drama for tonight – I am going home. Smell ya later!" She headed off. Zuko watched her.

"Shouldn't you take her home?"

"I value my head too much. She'd tear it off if I tried. Her aunt's apartment is two blocks from here. She'll be fine." Sokka stood up and brushed off his jeans. "C'mon, I take you home."


	6. Dinner at Iroh's

Author's Notes: I don't own Avatar, obviously. I still have my day job _sigh_

Zuko is a b!tch to write. He is one of the more charismatic characters, but trying to keep him true to the damaged, socially-inept, pride ridden, heart-of-gold boy he is – is quite hard. I keep wanting to get him more smexy situations -but he has to learn to interact first. Meanwhile, there are a couple of questions about the "shipping" situations - truth be told, I don't know how things are going to fall out…

I just have to send my thanks and eternal gratitude to my reviewers. It is motivating me to try and write more frequently. I am trying to increase the amount of discription – let me know if you like the style.

* * *

After Earth Rumble 8, Sokka and Toph were discussing the options for the evening. Toph was lounging on the bench and Sokka was leaning against the column on the platform.

"There is the skate park – Haru and Aang are probably there."

"That could be promising. You think Twinkletoes will let me try a Pretzel hold on him? What else, Snoozles?" Toph grinned.

"The Brown Jug is having a band play. It is over-18, but I think we could sneak in."

"Loud, dangerous, and illegal. Definitely a possibility."

"We could go to the school dance." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, how about never, Meathead? Or do you miss your favorite psycho stalker?"

"Kidding, Toph."

"If I want to dance, you are getting me into to Tangelo club downtown. Best bass evah! What else?"

"Why do I always have to come up with the ideas?" Sokka whined.

"You are the idea guy." Toph chuckled. Sokka's stomach rumbled

"Oo! Oo! I know! Stop at Iroh's for sandwiches and then I can kick you ass in Rail Racer."

"You and what army? I'd say you are on, but live music is sounding way more fun. Who is playing?"

"I think The Freedom Fighters. Let's go to Iroh's, we can fortify ourselves and check the bulletin board" The deeper rumble of the arriving train interrupted the talk. Once on the crowded train, Toph made some room by flailing her cane around, and Sokka and Toph managed to take possession of a pole where they continued to talk.

"I might have guessed it was the Fighters, and that your stomach would come first. First stop Iroh's."

"Yes! I have been starving since the match between 'The Chef' and Wasabi Princess. That vat of maguro smelled so good."

"Yeah, I can't believe she smashed him head first into it – It sounded almost as painful as when he put the soup pot on her head and whacked it. Gonnnnggggg!"

* * *

Sokka and Toph burst into Iroh's laughing and still rehashing the wrestling tournament.

"I loved it when the Wasabi Princess kicked The Boulder out of the ring and then dumped pickled ginger all over him."

"The Boulder does not appreciate the tale of his defeat." Sokka mimicked, including making the Boulder's hand gestures.

"Miss Toph, Sokka. Pleasant evening tonight." Iroh was wiping down the serving counter.

"Hello, Mr. Iroh." Toph warmed to his presence. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. What brings you in?"

"Dinner! – I hope the kitchen is still open." Toph felt her Braille watch for the time. It was a minute or two after nine o'clock.

"Actually, we were about to lock up." A gravelly voice behind them interjected. Sokka turned around, to see Zuko bussing a table. He was in a red t-shirt bearing the "Iroh's" logo, and a red baseball cap tilted to the left to obscure his scar. An apron was wrapped around his black jeans. The chest and neck-strap piece was unworn and was folded over and dangled at his knees. He picked up a large tray of dishes from the last table, his muscles flexing with effort.

"This is true. Zuko. But," as Iroh smiled at Toph, "the kitchen is always open to Miss Toph and your friends. In fact, why don't you join us in the back for dinner? As soon as we lock up, we are having dinner."

"Sounds great, Mr. Iroh. We'd be happy to help." Toph said. Sokka nodded his agreement. Zuko snorted and stalked towards the kitchen with his load of dishes. When he reached the swinging door, he kicked it sharply.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Sokka, why don't you help Zuko with the dishes and Miss Toph can assist me." Iroh was clearly ignoring his nephew.

"Gladly Mr. Iroh." Toph nodded.

Sokka found himself elbow deep in soapy water scrubbing dishes in the kitchen with Zuko drying, while Toph and Iroh shelled peas, peeled carrots and grated ginger for their dinner in the back of the kitchen. For a while Sokka and Zuko washed dishes in silence in the tiny kitchen, and then Sokka spoke.

"I get the distinct impression that you are not happy to see us. Sorry to intrude on your dinner."

Zuko took a stack of plates and put them on a shelf. "As long as you aren't coming to gloat."

"For what…?" Sokka looked up from the sink and stared at Zuko. "Are your feathers ruffled over Suki?"

"My feathers are not ruffled!" A create of glassware clinked as Zuko put it down with a enough force that it looked like the glasses might break. "But most people I know would _relish_ the misunderstanding."

"Really? You think that we'd waste a Saturday night to harass you?" Sokka scowled. "You must not think much of us." He scoured a pot with intensity.

"I am new here." Zuko wiped a dish and then paused thoughtfully. "I guess I'm on guard."

"Why did you think we invited you?" Sokka asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Zuko took off his cap and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He absently touched his scarred ear.

"Most people aren't anxious to spend time with me without ulterior motives."

"That's harsh. We may be loud, and we tease a lot – but that's in fun. Nobody is that malicious." Sokka looked up, and noticed Zuko fingering his scar. "What planet are you from? Chicks _dig_ scars." Sokka smiled weakly. Zuko rolled is good eye.

"I'll pretend you never said that."

Toph came up from the back od the kitchen carrying a tray of vegetables. Iroh followed behind, carrying dishes. "You slowpokes done yet?"

"Almost, Toph. Would _you_ like to help?" Sokka grinned.

"No, Bei Fongs' are not meant for manual labor. Where do you want the tray, Mr. Iroh?" Zuko answered for his uncle.

"About 10 steps forward – there will be a counter to your right."

"Thanks, Sparky."

"Sparky?" Iroh grinned. "What a charming and most fitting nickname."

"Uncle!" Zuko glared at him, and then smiled. "I guess it is OK, but only coming from Batgirl."

"Batgirl! Toph, your penchant for nicknames has returned to haunt you!" Sokka laughed.

"Shut it, Meathead." She put the tray down.

Sokka rinsed the final pot. "Yeah! I'm done."

"OK, Why don't you and Sparky…" Iroh let out a hardy chuckle. "set the table. I promised to show Toph how to make my special soba."

"Didn't I say you couldn't call me that?!?" Zuko scowled and went into the back room. Sokka followed. "Take your shoes off." Zuko ordered, while slipping off his old black sneakers. Sokka sat down to unlace his All-Stars and looked around. It was a simple room with no windows, but painted a cheery yellow. There was a low table in the center, a tatami mat underneath it. There was an old dresser with a rice steamer and a hotplate with a teapot just starting to steam on it. There were a few beautiful scrolls with calligraphy and paintings on it. Zuko's kendo things and backpack were piled up by a door opposite to the onet hey had come through. On his left was a stairway going up and underneath was a crowded desk piled high with papers and small knick knacks.

Zuko went over to the dresser and pulled out placemats, chopsticks, and chopstick rests. He made a second trip for napkins and teacups. Sokka helped set up the things he placed on the table. Zuko went to the rice steamer and started filling individual bowls with rice.

"Zuko?" Sokka said quietly. "Is it possible to grab a fork from the restaurant? I am not proficient…. Aw, hell. Chopsticks and I just don't get along."

"It isn't that hard."

"For you – maybe." Zuko placed one bowl on each placemat, and then effortlessly knelt beside Sokka. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, he demonstrated.

"The bottom one rests here – on the ring finger and the fleshy part between the thumb and first finger. All the movement happens with the top one. Hold the top one like a pencil, with the thumb and first two fingers. See." Zuko scooped a little rice and popped it his mouth. He swallowed. "You try."

Sokka squinted in concentration. It took a few minutes, but he was able to pinch the chopsticks together. Then he cautiously approached the rice bowl. The first attempt sent rice flying onto Zuko's shirt. In the next attempt, he was able to get three grains of rice into his mouth. The rest ended up in his lap. He was trying one more time when Toph and Iroh came in the room both bearing food trays.

"Din-din time, boys!" Zuko reached up to grab her tray. Sokka subtlety guided her to the table. Iroh and Zuko quickly served the meal. There was some fried mackerel, a carrot and diakon salad, and a soba soup with vegetables. Iroh made and served tea. For a while, no one spoke, but slurped noodles and ate. Sokka tried very hard to use the chopsticks. Toph set her chopsticks down.

"Snoozles, I haven't heard you eat this slow since Twinkletoes put Tabasco sauce in your oatmeal."

"I am trying to use these crazy food stick thingies." Sokka grinned sheepishly. Iroh responded, "And doing quite nicely for a first time, I might add. I understand in the Tribes it is not customary to use chopsticks? What did you use?"

"I am from the Southern Tribe. Traditionally, we use whale-sharkbone spoons, forks and knives and occasionally our fingers. The Northern tribe uses the same, but it usually turtle-sealbone. Everyone uses metal or plastic these days."

"Fascinating." Iroh nodded. "You must really miss the South." Sokka shrugged.

"Some things I miss, others I don't. I can't wait until this war is over so I can go back. Family is something I do really miss. Katara and I are the only ones here."

"Likewise, young man. My nephew and I are the only of our clan here too. But enough of such sad chat. More tea."

"We'd really like to, Mr. Iroh, but we have other plans. Can we have Sparky for the evening?" Zuko's eyes and Sokka's eyes widened as Toph spoke.

"Ahem. Batgirl, if you want me to do something, you should ask me."

"OK, Sparky. You are coming with us. Go change and meet us at Sokka's place by 11:15. Snoozles, draw him a map."

"That didn't seem like asking to me." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Zuko, why you prefer to listen to me practice the sunghi horn instead?"

"Sokka, I'll need that map." Zuko go up and went over to his backpack. Grabbing a pen and a note book, he thrust them into Sokka's hands. Sokka started to scrawl, while Zuko and Toph cleared the table. Iroh made shooing motions with his hands.

"Go on, I can take it from here."

Sokka handed a map to Zuko and in small letters at the bottom, Zuko read "_Going to the Jug and maybe the Tangelo. T-shirt not advised, fake id if you have one._"


	7. On the way to the Jug

Author's Note: Avatar is not mine.

I do not condone underage drinking, smoking, or sarcasm – but it happens. Plus in my world legal age is 18. :-)

* * *

Zuko arrived at Sokka's and Katara's apartment fairly quickly. It was just a few blocks away from his. It was easy to find, a small two story cinderblock building. There was a small auto mechanics place on the ground floor. He took the metal staircase up the side of the building and knocked. Toph's voice called out,

"Sparky? Is that you?"

"It is _Zuko._"

"Coming." In a minute, he heard the bolt being thrown. Toph opened the door, and stepped back to let him in. "Meathead is unable to answer his own damn door. He is too busy making kissy faces at himself in the mirror."

"Toph, you know that's not true. I only make muscles in the mirror." Sokka's muffled voice called from his bedroom. "Hi, Zuko. Be out in a minute."

"Let me translate. He'll be out in 20 minutes. You up for a game?"

"Guess so." Zuko looked around the small apartment. He was in the main room that had a small kitchenette on one wall, a table piled with schoolbooks and a basket of folded laundry. The walls had some feathered Tribe art on it. Three ironed shirts in hangers were hooked to the back of a chair. There was a faded sofa and next to it was a computer on a makeshift desk of boards and cinderblocks. Toph went over to it and motioned him to sit in the chair. She handed him headphones and a game controller. She flopped on the couch.

"I get the couch, since I am master of the game and all. This is Rail Racer, the chime signals a turn and the buzz is the jump. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't."

"Ok, here it goes." She tapped a few keys on the keyboard and engine noise flooded the headphones.

"Toph, there is nothing on the screen."

"Oh, no! It must be broken!" Toph snorted. "Sparky, my house, my rules."

Four races later, Zuko was starting to get the hang of it. He shut his eyes tightly and could almost imagine the rail track. He was still far behind Toph, but he thought he might catch her soon. Sokka finally emerged from his room, barefoot, with black jeans and a wide studded belt and a black sleeve-less t-shirt. A small part of his normal ponytail had been replaced with tiny little braids. Most were bound back with the rest of his hair in a black leather thong. Two of them were left to dangle by his face. In addition to the white shell necklace he always wore, he had a silver pendant on a long black cord.

"I though you said no t-shirts?" Zuko glared at him. Sokka glanced at him. Zuko had a deep burgundy dress shirt on. The cuffs were rolled to the forearm and it was un-tucked. He had a pair of black chinos and black monk-strap shoes.

"My, my aren't we preppy. I am getting my shirt, keep your pants on." Sokka pouted and went to the pile of laundry where he grabbed a pair of socks and then grabbed a shirt from the ones hanging on the chair. The one he picked was a black short-sleeve with a tribal style design printed on the back in bright blue. "Aren't sisters great?" He shrugged into his shirt and sat down to put on his shoes and socks. "Katara isn't speaking to me for some stupid reason – but still does my laundry."

"Some _stupid_ reason!!! " A loud indignant voice in the doorway caused all three heads to swivel in the direction of the doorway. "Of course. Whatever reason I have would be _trivial_!!!" Katara threw her duffle bag and backpack down.

"Katara, you are home." Sokka gave her a goofy grin. "It was merely praise…."

"Shut it! You can do your. Own. Damn. Laundry." Punctuating each word with a jab to Sokka's chest. She turned on heel and stalked to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Katara, I'm sorry. " Sokka was now talking to her door.

"Go away!"

"I am planning on it – you want to go with us? It will be fun."

"Not in your lifetime."

Sokka's spirits sank. He walked out to the silent main room and sighed. He couldn't leave his sister alone like this.

"Uh-uh, Snoozles. Sugar Queen is NOT going to make you bail on us tonight." Toph headed towards Katara's door. "I'm coming in Sweetness!" She barged in without knocking and shut the door again.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sokka slumped dejectedly on the sofa. "I don't know what's wrong. If I knew, I could do something. Not knowing always makes me feel helpless." Zuko just shrugged.

"If she has to deal with it by herself, you should let her."

"I promised our Dad that I would take care of Katara. I will not let him or her down." Sokka put his hands on his head. "Hopefully, Toph and sort this out. I need to feel some pounding music right about now." Sokka smiled ironically. Zuko and Sokka sat in silence; Zuko calmly sitting, Sokka fidgeting and sighing.

"So, tell me about the band that is playing tonight." Zuko asked.

"It's the Freedom Fighters. They are wicked good, but a bit on the emo side. Do you know Bee Rebel from school? It is her band. She is the short little junior who keeps petitioning to allow girls on the wrestling team. Aang, Katara and I went camping with them once."

"They sound familiar. Weren't they in the news?"

"Yeah, their manager, Jet, was killed in a shootout with the police. He was a real creep – couldn't keep his hands off Katara, and broke her heart. It is weird to think I sat around a campfire with someone who is dead, who I wished dead…" Sokka shook his head fiercely as if to dispel the gloom. "Despite that – on the nights they play the Jug, we have a tradition. If we can sneak in, we see them play and then us, Bee, and her brother Lao goes to the Tangelo afterwards."

"Why do you have to sneak in? Aren't you eighteen yet?" Zuko asked.

"My birthday is next month.. What is taking them so long?" Sokka got up and headed over to the closed door. As he was just about to knock, he heard Toph's voice hiss,

"You don't have to come with us tonight – think on it. But you _will _tell him or I will. You have until Monday, Sweetness."

Sokka retreated quickly into his room and grabbed a hoodie. Toph came out.

"All set, c'mon Snoozles and Sparky!"

"Later, Katara!" Sokka called.

"Bye." Katara's voice was flat.

* * *

At the Jug, it was easy to get in. Sneers and Bee were still carrying in amps and instruments. Toph carried in the keyboard with Bee and then staked out a table next to the speakers. Zuko and Sokka helped with the rest of the gear. Sokka helped Pipsqueak, a 6 foot 6 giant, put together his drum kit. Zuko helped run cables. As they finished with sound check, Zuko found his way to Toph.

"Not bad, Batgirl."

"Yeah, you better grab a chair while there is still one. This place is filling up fast." Zuko looked around the milling crowd.

"What about Sokka?"

"He is getting drinks with Lao." Zuko didn't miss the bitterness in her voice. He wanted to ask her about it, but he saw Sokka walking up to them, followed by a tall skinny man with large brown eyes and a short dark ponytail at the base of his neck. Both had drinks in their hands.

"One Mai-Tai for you, Toph." Sokka set the fruity smelling drink in front of her.

"Thanks, Meathead." Sokka turned to Zuko.

"I didn't get a chance to ask, so I got you a beer. And – this is Lao "Longshot" Rebel. Bee's big bro. Lao, Zuko. Zuko, Lao." Both Zuko and Lao nodded at each other. "We are going to check on Bee."

"See you after the show, Meathead."

"We'll come back." Sokka pouted.

"Go ahead. I have Zuko with me." Lao pulled on Sokka's sleeve and he turned around and followed Lao backstage. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered through clinched teeth. "I get the distinct impression I am being used."

" But only for your body, Sparky." Toph smiled and he turned red. "No. You aren't being asked to babysit a 15 year old blind girl, if that is what you are insinuating. You can go watch your uncle practice the sunghi horn if that sounds more exciting."

"No, that's not it." Zuko scowled. "Spill it."

"I just knew if Lao was here, Sokka would bail on me." Toph stirred her drink absently. "Sokka is my best friend. I don't want to begrudge him anything."

Zuko just looked confused. Toph continued.

"You weren't busy, you don't get on my nerves, and don't care that I'm blind. So I though we had a chance to have some fun."

"You want to date me?" Zuko asked timidly. Toph giggled.

"Are you asking me? I hardly know you – that wasn't my intention. I'll just settle for friends, unless…"

"No, friends are good." Zuko smiled. "But this doesn't explain Lao."

"It doesn't?" Toph laughed. "I might not be on a date, but Sokka certainly is."

"Oh." Zuko nodded in sudden understanding.

"Sokka isn't sure himself – if he was, he'd not have taken me here, but he certainly sounds like he'd like it to be. I hope that isn't freaking you out."

"Why should it?" Zuko smiled. "It isn't often I get kidnapped by a 15 year old blind girl who is a lot of fun, and…" He leaned closer, "drinking her Mai Tai way to fast."

"Touché, touché."

* * *

Author's Note - Toph's audio games are real, you can find them on blindadrenaline dot com and audiogames dot net and listen to an NPR segment here - www. npr. org/templates/story/story. php?storyId6669943

* * *

Editted to correct horrible errors. 


	8. Conversations and Clubbing

** Author's note ** Sorry on the delay of this chapter. I am not happy with it, but thought it key to moving the plot along. Since school started for my munchkins (yes - I'm too old to be writing fanfic) - I am going to try and update twice a week. Thanks to my loyal reader _ nerf-or-nothng _ . As always, reviews keep me motivated!! I lurve feedback.

* * *

The Fighters had a good set. Sokka and Lao showed up after the first two songs and joined Zuko and Toph at their table. Zuko fished in his pocket and brought out his clove cigarettes and flipped open the top. Toph grabbed his wrist before he could select one.

"No smoking in this bar. Local ordinance." Toph wrinkled her nose. "Besides it is a nasty habit."

Zuko smiled sheepishly, "It is more like an addiction." Sokka downed the rest of his beer and said

"C'mon, I'll show you where you can get lung cancer." Zuko followed him out a side door that was propped open with a rock and out to alley that was fenced in. Several other patrons were out, and with the sparsely lit darkness, they looked like demons with tiny glowing eyes. Zuko took out his box, selected a cigarette and then offered the box to Sokka. Sokka shrugged and smiled sheepishly while he pick one out, "Tumors all around." Zuko smiled wryly as he flicked open his lighter and held it up for Sokka. Sokka grabbed Zuko's wrist to steady the flame, lit his cigarette and exhaled. "So what do you thin of the Fighters?"

"They're ok."

"Just ok?"

"I'm not much into guitar rock. More into electronic work."

"You'll love Tangelos - Sasha spins the new stuff, and they throw in some classic funk and house." Sokka gestured. "We could head out early if you want."

"I don't want to interrupt anything." Zuko smirked at Sokka.

"Interrupt what?" Sokka's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever you are doing that causes you to abandon Toph. She was not happy to see 'Longshot'."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sokka got in Zuko's face. "I…"

"… don't want to fess up to sucking face with Lao?" Zuko finished for Sokka. He was delighted not to be the uncomfortable one for once.

"We are not!" Sokka sank against the wall and put his head on his hands. "I can't believe Toph told."

"I put it together on my own. She's pissed but didn't say much." Zuko stretched the truth a bit. Sokka looked so depressed, he added. "I am not about to say anything either."

"Really?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded. "There isn't much - but it would really throw a wrench in school. It sucks to have a crush on a straight guy." Sokka stood up and smiled. "What about you? I hope you are having better luck."

"No. There is no one."

"That's too bad. Maybe when you know some more people. Suki and Toph are self-appointed matchmakers." Sokka clasped him on the shoulder. "Let's go inside. It looks like Bee is finishing up."

* * *

The line at Tangelos stretched out the door and around the corner. Zuko glanced at Sokka, expecting him to start complaining, but instead he was grinning an straightening his collar. Sokka reached his elbow and said in a low voice, "You are going to like this." Bee and Toph had reached the line and then walked around it, and right up to the impressive looking security guard. He had a bald head and huge big brown eyes, and the huge white tracksuit was blinding on the mountainous man.

"Good Evening Miss Bandit. Glad to see you here tonight." He put a hand out to stop Zuko. "Wait just a minute, sir."

"Sparky is with us, Flopsy!!" Toph reached out and grabbed Zuko's hand and guided him past the stunned bouncer and into the pounding club. They pushed past the bar and over to the DJ table. The DJ table was on a dais in the front of the room. Below it was a disco-style lighted dance-floor where lots of people bounced to house music. The bar and seating area was a slightly raised, so you could observe the dancers. A large man with fly-away white hair in a huge purple suit was talking to the DJ, a tall brown haired woman with a surprisingly familiar face. Sokka went over to clasp her hand.

"Sasha! Good to see you! Suki here tonight?" Sokka shook her hand so that her gold headband slid into her eyes. She pushed it back up and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Naw, Little Sister is tired of listening to me spin."

"She doesn't know what she's missing." Toph interrupted. "Hey, Mad Genius, how's it shakin'?" The man in the purple suit smiled. His right eye was colorless and much larger for his left, giving him a not quite sane appearance.

"I fell into a upholstery machine, but I'm fully recovered."

"Hah-hah! Good one, Bumi." Sokka snorted. He explained to his friends, "This is Sasha, one of Suki's numerous sisters and Bumi, the owner of Tangelos." Sasha nodded. Bumi ignored them.

"So, Blind Bandit, are you up to the challenge?" Bumi asked and rubbed his hands together.

"Anyone, anytime." Toph nodded her assent. She turned to the DJ Sasha. "What do you have that's old school?" Toph was soon lost in conversation with Sasha. Bumi turned, "You might as well dance before the Blind Bandit steals the floor." Sokka yelped with joy and moved out to the dance floor, looking more like a chicken trying to take flight then a dancer. Bee, Lao, and Zuko just stood there.

"I don't dance." Bee announced. Lao nodded his assent as did Zuko. It was too loud for conversation, so Zuko went to fight his way to the bar and get a drink. When making his way back, he was able to get a place at the rail that separated the dance floor from the seating area. Here he had a great view of the floor. Sokka was dancing enthusiastically, if spastically. He wasn't able to see Toph. As the song started to wind down, a spotlight lit up Sasha.

"Yo, yo, yo! Ladies and Gents, Your attention please. The champion has entered the building and we are ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!!" The crowd screamed approval. "The always gracious, but unorthodox King of the Tangelos, Bumi will extend honors and much cred to winners, who may challenge the champion. So clear the floor and let the first round in!"

Club goers were now mobbing the bar area, fighting for the best view of the floor. Zuko was glad he had a place at the rail already. Sokka came and managed to get beside him. Five people walked out to the floor. The music started again with a pounding beat, and the five started dancing. They were _good_ - popping to the beat like robots, grinding, and looking like the walked out of the TV. They were each called to the center to do a little solo. One dancer managed a backflip and the crowd roared. At the end of the song, Sasha declared the winner by the volume of the screams. The black-flipper was the obvious winner. This went on for three more rounds, with a winner chosen from each "heat." Then all the winners were on the floor. Sasha came out and talked to each one.

"So we have Big Dawg Ray, Sozinitza, Mary Sue, and Steve. Are you ready to do battle with the people's champion?" Sasha asked. "She's here, - here to steal your glory, your honor, and your dance floor…the Blind Bandit!!!" The crowd went up in a cheer as Flopsy the bouncer came out of the VIP lounge with Toph perched on his shoulder. He walked up to dance floor and then did a circuit around before reverently placing Toph in the center. And the dance began.

With the strains of the P-Funk Allstars, Toph worked magic. She started popping - alternately moving like robot and then acting like she had no bones. She moon-walked and then switched to a more modern form of hip hop. Compared to her, the other dancers looked ungainly. During the solo, the guy who did the back flip broke in to some serious break dancing - spinning on his head. Then it was Toph's turn. She kept to modern hip hop, but interspersed it with old-school break dancing moves - hand stands that fell into spins and splits. The crowd screamed its delight. She was a clear winner.

* * *

Zuko let himself in very quietly to his house. His uncle was drowsing in his office chair. Zuko headed up stairs.

"How was it?" Iroh's voice drifted up. Zuko contemplated his answers for a minute, then walked downstairs and stuck his head around the banister. "It was nice."


End file.
